I'll Give You My Heart
by vialesana
Summary: "Menurutku, jika kita membuat permohonan sambil menggenggam erat rumput seperti ini dan menerbangkannya lewat angin, maka permohonan kita akan terkabul." request fic buat Sakura Ai-chan. Enjoy! RnR? :3


**Judul: **I'll Give You My Heart

**Tokoh: **Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **Gaje, alay, lebay, dsb.

**Keterangan: **"bicara biasa", 'bicara dalam hati'

**I'll Give You My Heart**

(don't like don't read)

"Ayolah, Gaara... Kankurou.." ucap wanita berkuncir empat bernama Temari, kakak tertua dari tiga bersaudara Yondaime Kazekage. Ketiga bersaudara itu kini sibuk membicarakan hal penting di ruang kerja Gaara.

Kankurou yang berdiri disebelah Gaara menggeleng cepat, "Sekali tidak, tetap tidak! Kau harus diberitahu berapa kali agar mau mengerti, hah? Gaara juga tak setuju kalau kau harus hidup bersama lelaki berambut nanas dari desa Konoha itu!"

Gaara hanya terdiam, sang Godaime Kazekage itu memperhatikan tingkah kedua kakaknya sambil menopang dagunya dimeja kerja. "Memangnya apa salahnya sih dengan Shikamaru? Lagipula kami sudah saling mencintai dan pekerjaan Shikamaru juga memungkinkan untuk mencukupi kebutuhan keluargaku nanti! Kalian juga sudah lihat kan waktu itu Shikamaru sempat datang ke desa ini hanya untuk mengurus hubunganku dan dia!" protes Temari lanjut. Dia sangat emosi pada adik-adiknya. Padahal dia dan Shikamaru sudah bersusah payah untuk mengumpulkan dana pernikahan mereka, tapi tetap saja Gaara dan Kankurou tak menyetujui hubungan mereka hingga sekarang.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Temari." Gaara yang sedari tadi terdiam kini angkat bicara, "Yang dipermasalahkan adalah sifat daripada Shikamaru. Maaf, aku tidak yakin dia bisa memimpin keluargamu kelak dengan baik. Kau pasti mengerti apa yang kumaksud, kan?" ucapnya.

Temari mendengus kesal, "Jadi hanya sifat Shikamaru saja kalian tak menyetujui hubunganku dengannya? Begitu? Kau tahu apa tentang Shikamaru? Kekurangan Shikamaru hanya malas kok! Itu cuma masalah sepele, kan? Memangnya kalian tak punya kekurangan juga?"

"Ini memang masalah sepele, tapi bisa menjadi masalah serius jika tidak dicegah dari awal! Lebih baik kau cari lagi saja laki-laki lain di Suna! Masih banyak laki-laki yang baik untukmu daripada si rambut nanas itu!" timpal Kankurou. Gaara kembali terdiam dan membuang muka agar tak menatap sepasang mata kakak pertamanya. Untuk hal yang seperti ini Gaara merasa sudah sangat lelah. Dia tak tahu akan berbuat apalagi agar kakaknya tak menikah bersama Shikamaru, si pemalas nomor satu di desa Konohagakure.

Raut wajah Temari terlihat semakin kusut, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kemudian menggertakkan giginya, "Kalian memang tak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku!" Temari cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan kedua adiknya di ruang kerja Kazekage. Melihat pemandangan tersebut, Gaara dan Kankurou hanya saling menatap satu sama lain dan menggeleng pelan. "Dasar, Temari. Mau pakai cara halus atau kasarpun hasilnya tetap saja sama." ucap Kankurou kesal.

"..."

.

Pagi itu sekitar pukul 06.00, Temari terlihat tengah sibuk menyiapkan berbagai segala peralatannya di ruang keluarga. Gaara yang baru keluar dari ruang pribadinya langsung menghampiri kakak perempuannya tersebut, "Temari? Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya heran sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Bukan urusanmu." ucap Temari cuek tanpa menoleh ke arah adik bungsunya dan terus memasukkan barangnya ke dalam tas. Gaara menyipitkan kedua matanya dan tak berkata sepatah kalimat lagi. Dilihat dari barang yang Temari bawa, Gaara tahu bahwa kakaknya pasti akan pergi ke desa Konoha untuk menemui kekasihnya, Shikamaru. Kemana lagi Temari akan pergi selain ke Konoha? Tidak ada, kan?

"Oh, ada yang marah rupanya? Eh, Temari!" sindir Kankurou dari depan pintu kamarnya, "Hanya tidak disetujui saja langsung pergi ke Konoha begitu! Dasar!" lanjutnya sambil melangkah mendekati Temari yang masih sibuk bersiap-siap.

Temari tak perduli ocehan adiknya, dia membenarkan posisi kipas besar dipunggungnya, lalu matanya menatap tajam ke arah Kankurou, "Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh? Aku hanya ingin menenangkan otakku disana! Tidak ada urusannya denganmu!" ucap Temari.

"Ayolah, Temari.. Kita bisa bicarakan lagi tentang hubungan kau dan Shikamaru, kan? Tak perlu dengan cara yang kekanak-kanakan begini." Kankurou menghentikan langkah kakaknya yang akan beranjak keluar rumah. "Bicarakan lagi? Mengenai apa? Pembicaraan kemarin sudah cukup jelas untukku, dan kalian tetap tak menyetujui jika aku menikah dengan Shikamaru!" Temari menggeser tubuh adiknya dan menggeser pintu, "Dan apa maksudmu dengan kekanak-kanakan, hah? Lagipula aku akan kembali kesini jika pikiranku sudah tenang. Sampai jumpa, Gaara... Kankurou..." lanjutnya.

Brak!

Pintu pun tertutup rapat. Tak lama, Kankurou menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang sama sekali tak terasa gatal. Sudah dua kali Temari pergi ke Konoha hanya sekedar untuk menenangkan pikiran jenuhnya dan ini sudah ketiga kalinya. Paling-paling dia hanya mau ketemu si laki-laki rambut nanas itu. Itu pasti! Protes Kankurou dalam hati. Gaara yang sejak tadi terdiam memandang kakak-kakaknya bertengkar kini melangkah lambat menghampiri Kankurou di ruang tamu.

"Kankurou." panggilnya datar.

Kankurou menoleh, "Hn? Ada apa, Gaara?"

"Tidak bisakah kau bersikap tenang saat menghadapi Temari yang emosi begitu? Sikap seperti ini tak akan pernah membuat masalah selesai, kau tahu? Semua harus dilakukan dengan kepala dingin." ucapnya.

"Ya, aku tahu." Kankurou menghela nafas panjang, "Tapi, jujur saja. Aku tak akan pernah sabar menghadapi Temari jika dia masih ngotot untuk menikah dengan lelaki pilihannya itu. Padahal jelas sekali kalau kita tak setuju dengan hubungan dia. Kenapa sih dia tak memilih lelaki yang jauh lebih baik daripada Shikamaru? Dunia seakan cuma memiliki satu laki-laki dipikiran Temari. Sebenarnya Shikamaru itu pake jurus pelet apa sih sampai Temari nempel banget sama dia?" gerutunya.

"...entahlah."

.

"Uuuhh! Sebal sebal sebal! Kenapa sih mereka berdua tak mau mengerti perasaanku yang wanita? Dasar laki-laki berhati batu!" protes Temari pada dirinya sendiri. Dia pergi seorang diri ke desa Konoha. Walaupun tadi sempat ada Jounin yang menawarkan dirinya untuk menemani Temari, tapi Temari cuma tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan sambil mengucapkan 'tidak, terima kasih' pada mereka. Perjalanan dari Suna ke Konoha memang jauh, dibutuhkan waktu sekitar 2 sampai 3 hari untuk tiba disana. Temari berhenti melangkah, "Ini sudah hari kedua, sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan tiba di Konoha." gumamnya. Dia lalu menghela nafas dan duduk dibawah pohon rindang yang cukup besar. Setelah melepaskan senjata kipas yang ada dipunggungnya, dia bersandar pada batang pohon rindang tersebut dan beristirahat sejenak. Sepasang matanya memandang sekitar hutan yang menurutnya cukup indah. "Mungkin karena ini ya Shikamaru suka sekali bersantai? Rasanya memang menyenangkan." bibir wanita itu terukir senyuman simpul memikirkan kekasihnya dan tertawa kecil.

Srak!

"Siapa?" Temari dengan cepat terbangun dan beranjak dari duduknya. Tangan kanannya memegang kipas besarnya, siap untuk melakukan penyerangan, "Eh? Tupai?" seekor binatang mungil itu keluar diantara semak-semak dan mendekati wanita berkuncir empat tersebut. "Lucunya." ucap Temari sambil menggendong tupai. Dipandangnya hewan itu dalam-dalam, "Hei, tupai. Apa kau pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta mati?" Temari mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia mengajak bicara hewan tersebut seolah tupai itu bisa mendengar dan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyolnya. "Cinta mati memang sangat sulit dihindari. Sekali kita cinta mati pada seseorang, maka kau tak akan bisa melepaskan dirinya seperti apapun kondisinya. Kalau pun dilepaskan, rasa sakit dihati akan sangat sukar dihilangkan, bukan begitu? Hei, Tupai." lanjutnya.

"Temari?" tak lama, suara berat seorang laki-laki sukses membuat Temari menoleh cepat, "Shikamaru? Sedang apa kau disini?" Temari menatap heran kearah Shikamaru dan kemudian melepaskan tupai yang ada ditangannya sedari tadi.

"Harusnya aku kan yang bertanya begitu? Kau sedang apa sendirian ditempat begini?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Ah, Temari-san!" Ino kemudian datang menyusul Shikamaru bersama Chouji. Temari pun membalas panggilan Ino dan tersenyum, "Wah-wah-wah.. kalian ternyata sudah janjian untuk berkencan disini ya? Kau ini sama sekali tidak pintar memilih tempat, Shikamaru. Masa' kau ajak Temari-san untuk pacaran ditempat seperti ini? Dasar, Shikamaru!" ejek Ino seenaknya.

"Eh?" kedua mata Shikamaru terbelalak.

"Iya, benar apa kata Ino. Shikamaru, kau seharusnya memilih tempat yang lebih romantis lagi. Mengertilah perasaan wanita." Chouji menyetujui ucapan Ino.

"Oi, oi! Aku dan Temari sama sekali tidak janjian ditempat begini tau! Kalian salah paham, mana mungkin aku mengajaknya kesini? Kau pikir aku apa, hah?" Shikamaru mencoba membela diri, sedangkan Temari hanya senyam-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah laku kekasih malasnya itu. "Apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru benar, kami tidak janjian sama sekali di hutan ini. Tadi kebetulan saja kami bertemu disini, jadi..." Temari menambahkan.

"Ya-ya-ya, kami mengerti maksud kalian. Ayo Chouji, kita pergi duluan saja ke Konoha, biar mereka berduaan saja. Hehehe.." ajak Ino pada Chouji, "Baiklah, kami pergi dulu Shikamaru.. Temari-san!" lanjut Ino sambil berlari menjauhi sepasang kekasih tersebut dibawah pohon rindang bersama Chouji.

"Haahh.. dasar orang-orang yang merepotkan." ucap Shikamaru dengan wajah malas. Dia menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang sama sekali tak terasa gatal, "Hmmm.. bagaimana kalau kita istirahat sejenak dibawah pohon ini?" tanyanya pada Temari.

Temari tersenyum tipis, "Tak masalah." mereka pun berteduh dibawah pohon besar. Temari bersandar dibatang pohon sambil menyelonjorkan kedua kakinya yang masih terasa agak lelah, sedangkan Shikamaru terlentang diatas rerumputan dengan kedua tangan dibelakang kepalanya seperti biasa.

"Kau habis darimana bersama kedua temanmu itu?" tanya Temari setelah keduanya terdiam beberapa menit.

Shikamaru menoleh, "Hm? Kami habis melakukan beberapa kegiatan yang disuruh oleh Hokage-sama. Kenapa harus aku, Ino dan Chouji yang disuruh nenek Tsunade itu? Huh, benar-benar merepotkan." Temari lagi-lagi hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya, "Lalu, kau kenapa mau ke Konoha? Ada urusan penting?" tanya Shikamaru balik.

"...tidak ada urusan penting apapun yang harus kukerjakan di Konoha." jawab Temari sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "L-lalu apa?"

"Kau pasti sudah tahu 'kan tentang adik-adikku kalau sudah mendengar namamu didepan mereka?"

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan, "Kenapa lagi? Pasti mengenai... hubunganku dan kau ya?"

Terdiam.

Shikamaru kemudian bangun dari tidurnya dan memegang kedua bahu Temari, "Aku bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, Temari. Kau sudah lihat kan? Waktu itu saja saat aku datang ke Sunagakure, kedua adikmu tetap tak menyetujui jika aku menikah denganmu. Sampai kapanpun, mungkin saja mereka tetap tak setuju."

Temari menggeleng cepat, "Tidak! Meskipun hubunganku tidak disetujui, aku akan tetap bersamamu Shikamaru. Gaara dan Kankurou hanya memandang sebelah sisi saja darimu, mereka tak tahu sikapmu yang sebenarnya kan?"

Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya, "Temari, kau tahu? Kedua adikmu melakukan ini karena mereka sangat menyayangimu. Mereka tidak ingin kakaknya terluka oleh lelaki lain. Makanya, mereka melindungimu dengan cara ini. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?" jelasnya.

Temari kembali menggeleng, "Tidak! Walaupun Gaara dan Kankurou tidak menyetujui hubungan kita. Aku yakin, suatu hari nanti mereka akan tahu bagaimana dirimu yang sebenarnya dan setuju jika aku menikah denganmu."

"Temari..." Shikamaru tersenyum simpul, dia sungguh tak menyangka bisa mendapatkan wanita yang begitu mencintai dirinya. Shikamaru benar-benar beruntung bisa mendapatkan wanita sebaik Temari yang ikhlas menerima apa adanya pada diri Shikamaru, "Bagaimana kalau kita buat permohonan?" usul Shikamaru.

Temari hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil menatap heran. Shikamaru kemudian menunduk dan mencabut beberapa rumput dengan satu kepalan tangan kanannya, "Menurutku, jika kita membuat permohonan sambil menggenggam erat rumput seperti ini dan menerbangkannya lewat angin, maka permohonan kita akan terkabul." jelasnya sambil mengepalkan tangan kanan didepan wajahnya, "Percaya atau tidak. Tapi menurutku, permohonan kita akan tersampaikan didalam rumput ini dan saat itu juga langit akan mendengarnya lewat angin." lanjutnya. Mendengar hal itu, Temari menutupi mulut dengan sebelah tangannya dan tertawa.

"Hei, hei, kenapa kau tertawa, Temari? Aku serius lho!" ucap Shikamaru.

Temari pun berhenti tertawa, "Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya geli saja padamu. Biasanya kan orang-orang selalu meminta permohonan saat bintang jatuh. Tapi aku baru tahu kalau seorang Nara Shikamaru ternyata bisa membuat permohonan menggunakan caranya sendiri lewat rumput. Hihihi." ucap Temari yang masih menahan tawa.

"Dasar! Kita buktikan saja nanti. Apa permohonanku ini terkabul?" Shikamaru kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya dan mulai mengucapkan permohonan, "Semoga kedua adik Temari bisa menyetujui hubunganku dengan Temari. Jadi aku dan Temari bisa cepat menikah. Amin!" Temari tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Shikamaru. Tak lama Shikamaru membuka kelopak matanya dan menerbangkan rumput yang digenggamnya lewat angin. Shikamaru dan Temari terus melihat rumput yang berterbangan tersebut hingga menghilang dimata mereka, "Temari.." panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu? Jika aku bisa menikah denganmu. Bagiku itu bukanlah hal yang merepotkan. Justru sebaliknya, akan sangat merepotkan jika aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu." kalimat Shikamaru dengan cepat membuat wajah Temari memanas. Hari ini kekasihnya seperti kesurupan, Shikamaru tiba-tiba saja bisa membuat suasana menjadi lebih romantis dari biasanya, "Aku sangat menyayangimu, Temari. Hatiku tak akan pernah diberikan oleh siapapun kecuali olehmu. Aku bersumpah." lanjutnya tersipu malu.

Plak!

Tamparan panas dari Temari pun melayang dengan cepat kepipi kiri Shikamaru, "Awwww! Kenapa kau menamparku sih, Temari?" Shikamaru merintih kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang mulai memerah.

"Dasar, Shikamaru! Kau kenapa membuat kata-kata yang membuat wajahku jadi memerah sih? Aku kan jadi semakin menyayangimu!" balas Temari.

"...tapi tak perlu sampai menamparku bisa kan? Sakit tahu! Lakukan yang lebih romantis lagi dong!"

Temari pun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Shikamaru dan..

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan hangat dari sang kekasih kini mendarat dengan mulusnya dipipi kiri Shikamaru, "Maaf... sakit ya? Kalau begini sudah tak sakit lagi kan?" Temari tersenyum simpul dan mengelus pipi kiri kekasihnya. Shikamaru menyengir lebar, "Begitu lebih baik. Tapi lebih baik lagi kalau kau mencium sebelah pipiku lagi, maka sakitnya akan hilang sepenuhnya."

Temari mendengus, "Kau akan mendapatkannya lagi setelah menerima tamparanku. Masih mau?"

"Oke, oke! Sebaiknya kita ke Konoha sekarang. Hari sudah mulai sore nih!" Shikamaru kemudian berdiri dan mereka pun kembali ke desa Konoha.

.

Sudah hari ketiga sejak Temari datang ke desa Konoha. Pikiran Temari kini sudah jauh lebih baik dan dia siap untuk kembali ke desa Sunagakure, "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya, Shikamaru." ucapnya tersenyum sambil membenarkan posisi sepatunya. Saat Temari hendak keluar dari gerbang Konoha, tangan Shikamaru tiba-tiba menarik tangan kiri Temari dari belakang, "Temari, tunggu!" panggilnya.

Temari hanya balas menoleh, "Wajahmu pucat, kau sakit ya?" tanya Shikamaru cemas.

Temari menyentuh sebelah sisi wajahnya, "Wajahku pucat? Apa iya? Tapi aku merasa baik kok, tenang saja. Mungkin ini karena efek dari cahaya matahari, makanya aku terlihat pucat." Shikamaru terdiam. Dia sebenarnya tak yakin dengan kata-kata Temari. Shikamaru tahu benar sifat Temari, dia pasti kenapa-kenapa, pikirnya. Sang kekasih kembali tersenyum dan melangkah untuk pulang.

Tapi tak lama, gerakan langkah Temari tiba-tiba berhenti dan tubuhnya melemas seketika. "Temari!" Shikamaru menahan tubuh kecil Temari yang hampir menyentuh tanah, "Kau kenapa, Temari? Sadarlah! Oi!" Shikamaru menepuk-nepuk sisi wajah kekasihnya dengan panik. Temari tak merespon sahutannya, dia tergeletak lemah dipelukan Shikamaru sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. 'Gawat. Kalau terus begini bisa-bisa...' lalu, cepat-cepat dia menggendong tubuh Temari untuk membawanya ke Rumah Sakit Konoha.

'Bertahanlah, Temari!' batin Shikamaru. Sambil terus melangkah, sesekali sepasang matanya tertuju pada wajah Temari yang tak sadarkan diri.

Setibanya di Rumah Sakit, Shikamaru memanggil bala bantuan untuk segera membawa Temari ke ruang perawatan, "Suster, tolong dia! Cepat!" teriaknya panik. Dengan segera para suster menghampiri Shikamaru yang berdiri di ruang resepsionis. Temari kemudian diletakkan di tempat tidur beroda, lalu dilakukan pemeriksaan oleh dokter. Waktu terus berjalan, namun Shikamaru tak henti bermondar-mandir di ruang tunggu. Perasaan khawatir, takut, dan sedih kini bercampur jadi satu dalam dirinya. Dia berharap tak terjadi apa-apa pada kekasih tercintanya. Entah mengapa, perasaannya sangat tidak enak dan terasa aneh.

"Ah, dokter!" seorang dokter akhirnya keluar dari ruangan tempat Temari diperiksa. Shikamaru pun menghampiri dokter tersebut, "Bagaimana, dok? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Shikamaru tak sabaran. Sang dokter hanya terdiam dan mengerutkan dahinya, raut wajahnya terlihat tak mengenakkan.

"Tuan, setelah kami periksa kondisi tubuhnya, ternyata pasien terkena penyakit kanker hati dan itu sudah kronik." jelasnya dengan nada berat.

Mendengar ucapan dari dokter tentu Shikamaru terkejut, "Dokter bercanda kan? Tidak mungkin kalau dia..."

"Awalnya kami para dokter juga tak percaya, tapi setelah diperiksa kembali, tubuh pasien memang mengidap penyakit kanker hati. Organ hatinya sudah tak berfungsi dengan baik seperti sebelumnya." potong dokter sebelum Shikamaru sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Shikamaru terdiam sambil menatap dokter yang ada didepannya. Entah kenapa, dadanya terasa sangat pedih saat dia mendengar bahwa Temari menderita penyakit hati yang kronik. Perasaannya amat menggebu-gebu dan rasanya ingin sekali mengeluarkan amarah yang ada didalam pikirannya saat ini, tapi tidak bisa. Perasaan sedihnyalah yang menghentikan amarah tersebut dan menggantikannya dengan tetesan air mata. Shikamaru menunduk dan menangis, sedangkan sang dokter hanya melihat Shikamaru dengan iba. "Ada cara lain untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Tapi itu jika anda setuju." ucap sang dokter setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Shikamaru menengadahkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "A-apa? Bagaimana caranya, dokter?"

"Dengan cara transplantasi hati, maka memungkinkan untuk menyelamatkan jiwa si pasien." usul sang dokter, "Namun... biaya yg dibutuhkan sangatlah mahal. Apa anda setuju?" lanjutnya.

"...saya harus menghubungi keluarganya terlebih dahulu untuk melakukan transplantasi hati. Karena saya bukan pihak yang berwenang atas ini."

Dokter pun mengangguk pelan, "Saya mengerti, silahkan hubungi pihak keluarganya. Jika semua sudah setuju, maka saya dan para dokter ahli lainnya akan melakukan operasi untuk si pasien. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Shikamaru ikut mengangguk dan melihat dokter tersebut menghilang ditengah-tengah keramaian orang.

'Baiklah, aku akan segera memberikan kabar ini pada Gaara dan Kankurou secepatnya. Bertahanlah, Temari!' ucap Shikamaru dalam hati.

.

Sementara itu di kantor Kazekage, Gaara tengah sibuk memeriksa kertas kerja yang berisikan data-data dari Akademi Sunagakure.

Krak!

Saat Gaara hendak mengambil secangkir tehnya dimeja kerja, cangkir tersebut retak dan membuat dahi sang Kazekage muda mengerut cemas, 'Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak?' batinnya. Dia pun meletakkan penanya dan bangun dari kursi kerjanya, mencoba memandang sekilas pemandangan langit dari jendela kecil yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Entah kenapa, perasaan tak enaknya justru mengarah pada kakak tertuanya yang ada di Konoha, 'Temari, kau baik-baik saja kan?' lanjutnya.

"Gaara!" berseling beberapa menit, Kankurou masuk ke dalam ruang kerja adiknya dan menghampirinya, "Ada kabar buruk yang harus kau dengar!"

Gaara menoleh dan menyipitkan matanya, "Kabar buruk?"

"Shikamaru memberitahu, bahwa Temari jatuh sakit dan sekarang dia dirawat di Rumah Sakit Konoha! Shikamaru menyuruh kita untuk datang ke Konoha!" jelasnya singkat.

"A-apa? Temari masuk Rumah Sakit?" kedua mata Gaara terbelalak lebar. Tak menduga bahwa firasat yang dia rasakan sebelumnya terhadap Temari justru benar-benar terjadi.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apalagi? Kita harus segera kesana untuk menjenguk Temari!" usul Kankurou. Gaara mengangguk cepat dan tengah bersiap-siap untuk pulang dan berangkat ke desa Konoha hari itu juga bersama Kankurou tanpa ditemani pengawal. Baki-sensei sebelumnya sudah ditugaskan Gaara untuk menjaga pertahanan desa Sunagakure, karena mereka akan meninggalkan desanya untuk beberapa hari.

.

Dua hari kemudian, kedua kakak beradik Sunagakure tiba di Rumah Sakit Konoha dan menemui Shikamaru yang kelihatannya sedang asyik berbincang dengan Ino dan Chouji didepan ruang Temari dirawat. "Shikamaru, tuh!" tunjuk Ino dengan telunjuk kanannya ke arah Gaara dan Kankurou yang melangkah mendekati Shikamaru. Segera Shikamaru membalikkan tubuhnya dan bertatap muka dengan kedua adik Temari. "Gaara... Kankurou.." sahutnya.

"Shikamaru, sepertinya kami berdua harus pamit dulu. Aku dan Chouji akan selalu berdoa untuk kesembuhan Temari-san. Ayo Chouji, kita pulang!" ucap Ino yang kemudian buru-buru berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru bersama Gaara dan Kankurou.

"Bagaimana Temari? Sebenarnya dia sakit apa? Kenapa dia bisa jatuh sakit?" tanya Kankurou bertubi-tubi.

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang, "Aku akan menjelaskannya. Duduklah dulu." dia pun mengajak keduanya duduk di ruang tunggu yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat dimana Temari dirawat. Shikamaru kembali mengatur nafasnya, berusaha untuk tidak salah mengucap, "Baiklah, akan kuceritakan. Sebenarnya Temari..." dia pun menjelaskan semua yang terjadi dengan perlahan pada Gaara dan Kankurou. Saat mereka tahu kalau Temari mengidap penyakit kanker hati yang sudah kronik, mereka begitu syok dan tak menyangka ternyata Temari diam-diam telah menderita penyakit yang berbahaya. Padahal selama ini mereka selalu bersama Temari, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari ada tanda-tanda aneh pada kakaknya. Melihat Temari mengerang kesakitan pun juga tak pernah. Jutsru sebaliknya, Temari selalu terlihat ceria dan terkadang galak didepan adik-adiknya. Mungkin kah penyakit ini sudah disadarinya sejak lama? Atau Temari memang tidak menyadarinya? Kalau memang iya, sejak kapan dia mulai mengidap penyakit hati?

"Waktu itu dokter mengusulkan untuk melakukan transplantasi hati pada Temari." Shikamaru terus bercerita mengenai Temari.

Gaara menyipitkan matanya, "Transplantasi hati? Artinya, Temari harus mengganti organ hatinya dengan hati dari tubuh orang lain. Begitu?"

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Iya. Karena kemarin kalian tidak ada disini, jadi aku tidak bisa memutuskan seenaknya. Jadi, apakah kalian setuju kalau dokter melakukan transplantasi hati pada Temari?" tanyanya.

Gaara dan Kankurou terdiam saling memandang satu sama lain. "Memang biaya yang dibutuhkan sangat mahal. Tapi kalau transplantasi hati dilakukan, maka kemungkinan jiwa Temari bisa diselamatkan dan dia bisa hidup sehat kembali seperti sebelumnya. Bagaimana?" lanjut Shikamaru.

Tak lama, Gaara mengangguk tanda setuju, "Tidak masalah dengan biaya. Biar aku yang membiayai operasi Temari asalkan jiwa kakakku bisa terselamatkan." Entah ini suatu keberuntungan bagi Shikamaru atau tidak. Yang pasti, dia senang sekali karena adiknya mau membantu proses pengobatan Temari, ditambah Gaara menawarkan dirinya untuk membiayai semua pengobatan kakaknya. Maklum, Gaara adalah seorang Kazekage kan? Jadi tidak heran jika dia bisa membiayai transplantasi hati yang akan dijalani oleh Temari nantinya. Adik yang baik, pikir Shikamaru.

Bibir Shikamaru terukir senyuman simpul, "Terima kasih, Gaara. Aku akan memberitahu dokter secepatnya malam ini agar segera melakukan operasi pada Temari." Gaara kembali mengangguk kecil.

.

"Begitu? Jadi pihak keluarganya sudah setuju?" ucap dokter setelah mendengar kabar dari Shikamaru.

"Iya, dokter. Jadi bagaimana? Kapan transplantasi dapat dilakukan?" tanya Shikamaru tak sabar.

Dokter muda itu pun mulai berpikir agak lama, setelah berseling beberapa detik, barulah dia menjawab, "Kemungkinan besok sudah dapat dilakukan. Saya akan coba membicarakan hal ini dengan para dokter lainnya. Jika pihak Rumah Sakit sudah mendapat pendonor organ hati untuk si pasien, maka operasi pun bisa dilaksanakan." jelasnya.

"B-begitu ya? Baiklah, terima kasih, dokter." Shikamaru saling berjabat tangan dengan dokter tersebut dan dia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang Temari. Tentu saja untuk menemani sang kekasih.

Shikamaru menghampiri Temari yang berada diranjang. Dilihatnya sekujur tubuh kekasihnya yang terbaring begitu lemah diranjang Rumah Sakit. Dari kemarin hingga saat ini, Temari belum kunjung sadar sama sekali. Shikamaru duduk dikursi kecil dekat sisi ranjang kekasihnya sambil menggenggam erat sebelah tangan Temari. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan jika harus melihat kondisi Temari yang tubuhnya terpasang banyak alat kedokteran yang menurutnya begitu merepotkan jika digunakan. "Perawatan Rumah Sakit memang merepotkan. Kenapa alat-alat aneh begini harus dipasangkan pada tubuhmu sih? Menyebalkan. Melihatnya saja tidak enak apalagi memakainya?" gerutu Shikamaru pada Temari, seolah Temari mendengarkan ocehannya.

Shikamaru kembali terdiam memandang Temari cukup lama dan kemudian angkat bicara lagi, "Kau tahu? Kedua adikmu sudah ada di desa ini. Gaara, adikmu yang super cuek itu yang akan membiayai semua pengobatanmu. Aku sudah menceritakan semua yang terjadi kepadamu dan mereka setuju untuk melakukan operasi untuk penyakit merepotkanmu ini. Kau harus segera sembuh ya, Temari. Kalau tidak, tak lama pasti kedua adikmu akan membunuhku." nada suara Shikamaru tiba-tiba saja terasa berat. Perlahan dia mengecup punggung tangan Temari dengan lembut dan meletakkannya kembali diatas perut kekasihnya. Ini sudah kedua kalinya Shikamaru amat khawatir akan kondisi orang yang dia sayangi. Pertama, waktu misi untuk menyelamatkan Uchiha Sasuke, Chouji sahabat terbaiknya sempat kritis di Rumah Sakit Konoha akibat pertarungan hebat melawan desa Otogakure yang menculik Sasuke. Namun, waktu itu dia bisa menangis lega, karena nyawa Chouji masih bisa terselamatkan. Tapi kini, dia harus kembali merasa cemas dan takut akan kehilangan kekasihnya. Temari, kekasih satu-satunya yang Shikamaru miliki sekarang justru terbaring tak berdaya dihadapannya. Jika saja transplantasi hati tak dilakukan, maka kemungkinan besar nyawa Temari tak akan selamat. Jika para dokter gagal melakukan transplantasi hati, maka kondisinya akan sama, nyawa Temari tak akan selamat. Dia sangatlah berharap dengan pihak kedokteran untuk menolong jiwa kekasihnya yang semakin melemah itu.

Krek.

Shikamaru menoleh ke asal suara, "Gaara? Kemana Kankurou?" tanyanya saat tidak melihat sosok Kankurou bersama Gaara.

Gaara menggeleng, "Kankurou sudah kembali ke penginapan karena dia merasa sangat lelah." jawabnya singkat. Mendengar itu, Shikamaru hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Bagaimana Temari? Masih seperti sebelumnya?" tanya Gaara balik.

Shikamaru menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Iya, masih tak sadarkan diri. Mudah-mudahan saja transplantasi hati bisa benar-benar membantunya."

Terdiam.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru tersadar apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Shikamaru berjarak sangat dekat dengan Temari. Padahal jelas sekali ada Gaara yang sama sekali tidak menyetujui hubungan dia dengan kakak tercintanya. Shikamaru cepat-cepat beranjak dari kursinya untuk menjauhi Temari, "M-maaf, Gaara. Aku tidak seharusnya mendekati Temari seperti ini."

Gaara mendengus tersenyum, "Tidak masalah. Untuk kali ini, sepertinya Temari lebih membutuhkanmu disampingnya dibandingkan aku. Duduklah kembali, tidak apa-apa." lagi-lagi Shikamaru harus melongo mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Gaara. Sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Gaara justru akan mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. Ini sungguh diluar dugaan Shikamaru. Dia pikir, saat Gaara melihat dia dekat dengan kakaknya, Gaara akan memberikan tatapan mematikan dan siap untuk mengeluarkan jurus Sabaku Sousou atau entah apa itu namanya. Tapi ternyata dia justru menyuruhnya untuk tetap berada didekat kakaknya. Aneh, Gaara seperti salah minum obat hari ini, pikir Shikamaru. Dia pun kembali duduk pada posisinya semula, sedangkan Gaara duduk disofa panjang yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Gaara, terima kasih ya kau mau membiayai operasi Temari. Kalau tidak ada kau, aku tidak tahu lagi harus minta pertolongan pada siapa." ucap Shikamaru.

Gaara pun mengangguk pelan, "Temari adalah kakakku, sudah seharusnya aku membantu untuk proses penyembuhannya. Terima kasih juga kau sudah menjaga Temari dengan baik di Rumah Sakit selama aku dan Kankurou tidak ada." Shikamaru mengangguk kaku, baru kali ini dia berbincang lama dengan Gaara yang menurutnya super duper cuek itu. Yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, Gaara sekarang berterima kasih pada Shikamaru karena sudah menjaga kakaknya. Benar-benar salah minum obat, pikir Shikamaru lagi.

"Gaara... aku bisa membantumu membiayai pengobatan Temari jika kau setuju." ucap Shikamaru.

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau ini bicara apa? Aku ikhlas membiayai semua pengobatan Temari. Kau tidak perlu membantuku. Aku sudah mengatakannya kan padamu? Aku akan membiayai semuanya asalkan kakakku bisa lekas sembuh."

Shikamaru hanya terdiam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, "M-maaf.. tapi aku hanya tidak ingin membebanimu saja."

Gaara menggeleng, "Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Tenanglah, kau tak perlu memikirkan soal biayanya. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah kesembuhan Temari." jelasnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak tidur? Ini sudah tengah malam." lanjut Gaara.

Lelaki berambut nanas itu pun menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa tidur. Entah kenapa, sejak dia terbaring di Rumah Sakit, rasanya aku tidak bisa seenaknya meninggalkan Temari yang terbaring sakit seperti ini. Selama dia masih sakit, aku akan terus menjaganya hingga kondisinya kian membaik." Shikamaru berbicara tanpa menoleh ke arah Gaara dan terus memperhatikan wajah Temari yang ada disampingnya, "Meskipun kau dan Kankurou tidak menyetujui hubunganku dengan Temari. Aku rela melepaskannya, asalkan Temari bisa cepat pulih dan sehat seperti sebelumnya." lanjutnya. Entah ada angin macam apa yang melewati Kazekage muda tersebut, bibir tipis Gaara tiba-tiba terukir senyuman lembut saat Shikamaru tidak melihatnya. Itu bukan senyuman karena Shikamaru mau melepaskan Temari dari sisinya. Bukan, bukan itu. Hanya saja, ada perasaan aneh yang membuat Gaara menjadi tersenyum hangat saat mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Shikamaru barusan. Apa mungkin Gaara sudah... Tidak, Shikamaru adalah orang yang tak seharusnya menjadi pasangan hidup selamanya untuk Temari. Bukankah dia dan Kankurou tidak ingin mereka berdua hidup bersama?

"Aku mengerti." ucap Gaara.

.

Sekitar pukul 07.30 pagi, dokter muda yang merawat Temari masuk ke ruang perawatan, "Selamat pagi." sapa dokter tersebut pada Shikamaru dan dua kakak beradik Suna.

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Pagi, dokter. Bagaimana? Sudah mau dilakukan operasinya ya?" tanyanya.

"Justru itu, tuan." sepasang mata dokter itu tiba-tiba mengkerut, "Pihak Rumah Sakit tidak mendapat orang yang bisa mendonorkan organ hati untuk pasien. Kami tidak bisa melakukan transplantasi jika tak ada pendonor organ hati." jelasnya.

"B-bagaimana bisa pihak Rumah Sakit tidak mendapat pendonornya? Bukankah dokter bilang kalau operasi bisa dilakukan? Begitu kan?" protes Kankurou.

"Memang benar. Tapi sebelumnya saya pernah bicara, kalau pihak Rumah Sakit mendapatkan pendonor organ hati, maka operasi bisa dilakukan. Untuk mendapatkan pendonor hati itu tidak mudah, apalagi untuk mendapatkan organ hati dari orang yang benar-benar sehat. Saya baru saja diberitahu soal ini dari pihak Rumah Sakit pagi ini." dokter kembali menjelaskan.

Ketiga laki-laki tersebut terdiam seribu bahasa. Padahal cara transplantasi hati adalah cara terbaik untuk menyembuhkan penyakit Temari. Tapi nyatanya apa? Tuhan bagaikan tak memberikan Temari kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama, bahkan untuk sadar sekalipun. Kenapa harus Temari yang menerima kondisi seperti ini? Kenapa?

Gaara dan Kankurou hanya terdiam, mereka tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa terhadap kakak perempuannya. Pikiran mereka seakan telah kosong dan habis ide untuk kesembuhan kakaknya. Dokter terus berdiri dan menunggu mereka menyahut ucapannya barusan sambil menatap iba. Tak berseling lima menit, Shikamaru akhirnya angkat bicara, "Bagaimana jika saya yang mendonorkan organ hati untuknya? Apakah itu bisa dilakukan, dokter?" tanyanya.

Kepala Gaara dan Kankurou langsung menoleh ke arah Shikamaru secara bersamaan dengan cepat. Menatap Shikamaru dengan penuh kejutan, "Itu tidak menjadi masalah. Tapi, apa anda yakin dengan itu?" tanya sang dokter meyakinkan. Shikamaru menelan ludahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia akan merelakan dirinya untuk memberikan pertolongan pada orang yang dia sayangi. Untuk pertama kalinya dia akan mengorbankan sebagian organ tubuhnya untuk Temari. Dia melakukan ini semata-mata hanya untuk kesembuhan kekasih tercintanya, semata-mata agar Shikamaru terus hidup bersama kekasihnya entah bagaimana nantinya. Yang pasti, saat ini dia tak mau kehilangan nyawa orang yang dia sayangi. Dia tak boleh menyerah hanya karena pihak Rumah Sakit tak mendapatkan pendonor organ hati untuk Temari. Ya! Dia tidak boleh menyerah sampai dia berhasil membuat Temari sadar dan sembuh sepenuhnya, "Apa anda yakin akan mendonorkan organ hati anda?" ulang dokter muda pada Shikamaru yang sedari tadi masih terdiam.

Shikamaru kembali menelan ludah. Dia harus yakin bahwa apa yang dia lakukan ini tidaklah sia-sia. Mungkin ini salah satu hal yang merepotkan baginya. Tapi entah kenapa orang yang selalu mengatakan 'merepotkan' ini justru tak merasa terbebani jika harus memberikan sebagian organnya untuk orang lain. Dia harus yakin. Ya, dia harus yakin bahwa setelah ini dia dan Temari bisa hidup normal dan kembali seperti sebelumnya. Bukankah Shikamaru dan Temari sudah meminta sebuah permohonan pada langit? Benar kan? Yang Shikamaru butuhkan sekarang hanyalah keyakinan, keyakinan bahwa Temari akan sembuh dan mereka hidup bersama-sama walaupun persentasenya tak banyak. Mungkin, "Ya, saya yakin. Tolong segera lakukan operasinya hari ini." ucap Shikamaru dengan seyakin-yakinnya.

"Tunggu, Shikamaru!" teriak Gaara, "Kau yakin akan melakukan ini untuk Temari?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang, "Sudah kukatakan barusan kan? Aku yakin dengan apa yang kulakukan. Apa perlu kujelaskan sampai dua kali?"

Gaara dan Kankurou hanya terdiam tak menimpali. Mereka hanya melihat gerakan langkah Shikamaru yang mengikuti langkah dokter dan beranjak keluar dari ruang Temari, "Shikamaru." panggil Gaara lagi. Shikamaru menoleh.

"...k-kenapa kau... kenapa kau rela berkorban untuk Temari? Kenapa kau mau mendonorkan organmu untuknya?" tanyanya agak ragu.

Terdiam.

Bibir Shikamaru kemudian terukir senyuman simpul, "Kau mau tahu kenapa aku melakukan semua ini?"

"..."

"Karena aku begitu sayang dengan kakak kalian. Aku tidak ingin Temari pergi begitu saja dari dunia ini hanya gara-gara penyakit merepotkannya. Dan satu hal yang harus kalian ketahui..." ucap Shikamaru. Dahi kedua kakak beradik tersebut hanya mengkerut tak mengerti.

"Aku mendonorkan organ ini bukan karena maksud apa-apa. Aku tidak peduli kalian akan menganggapku apa. Aku tak peduli jika kalian tetap berusaha memisahkan aku dan Temari agar kami tak menikah, asalkan Temari bisa hidup layaknya orang normal yang sehat seperti sedia kala. Aku rela meninggalkan kakak kalian dari kehidupanku, asalkan kalian bisa menjaganya dengan baik juga. Jika Temari kembali sehat, itu sudah cukup untukku. Terserah kalian percaya atau tidak pada omonganku." Shikamaru berbicara membelakangi Gaara dan Kankurou yang sedari tadi terdiam mendengarkan penjelasannya, kemudian dia kembali melangkah keluar ruangan dan melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap tubuhnya.

.

Pemeriksaan selesai dilakukan dan organ hati Shikamaru dinyatakan sehat oleh dokter. Tak lama, para suster menyuruhnya ganti baju untuk segera melakukan operasi. Seorang suster mengambil sebuah suntikan kecil dan menyuntikkannya dilengan kiri Shikamaru yang membuatnya sedikit mengerang. Beberapa menit kemudian sebagian tubuhnya sangat mati rasa, mungkin karena pengaruh obat yang disuntikkan dari suster tadi. Beberapa suster mendorong tempat tidur beroda yang digunakan Shikamaru untuk dibawa ke ruang operasi. Gaara dan Kankurou mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Shikamaru ditengah kesadarannya yang semakin buram. 'Terima kasih, Shikamaru', itu adalah kalimat samar yang Shikamaru dengar dari mulut Gaara sebelum dirinya memasuki ruang operasi.

Tempat tidur beroda Shikamaru kini berada tepat disebelah kiri tempat tidur Temari. Shikamaru kemudian memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya yang begitu cantik meskipun tak sadarkan diri. Dia masih sempat berpikir kalau ini adalah jalan yang terbaik untuk dirinya dan Temari. "Temari." gumamnya sambil menyentuh lembut sebelah tangan kekasihnya. Shikamaru tersenyum simpul sebelum dirinya benar-benar terlelap akibat suntikkan yang diberikan suster.

.

Gaara dan Kankurou terus menunggu hasil transplantasi hati. Ini sudah lebih dari setengah hari, namun sosok seorang dokter sama sekali belum terlihat dihadapannya. Gaara mondar-mandir didepan ruang operasi dengan cemasnya. Kankurou hanya bisa melihat adiknya dan menghela nafas, "Tidak biasanya kau begini, Gaara." Adiknya hanya menoleh ke arah kakaknya tanpa menimpali sepatah katapun dari mulutnya. Saat ini dirinya benar-benar khawatir pada Temari. Tidak, lebih tepatnya pada Shikamaru juga.

Klik!

Cahaya lampu dari papan bertulisan ruang operasi yang berwarna merah, sekarang berubah menjadi hijau seperti sebelumnya. Operasi dilakukan sekitar kurang lebih 12 jam. Dokter pun keluar dari pintu ganda ruang operasi dan menghampiri Gaara, "Dokter? Bagaimana keadaan keduanya?" ucapnya.

Dokter bedah itu tersenyum simpul, "Kami para dokter berhasil melakukan transplantasi hati pada pasien. Semuanya berjalan dengan sukses, dan sekarang kami hanya tinggal menunggu perkembangannya saja dari si pasien." mendengar kalimat yang dikeluarkan dari dokter, perasaan Gaara dan Kankurou menjadi begitu lega. Mereka pun berterima kasih pada dokter tersebut dan tersenyum bahagia.

.

Tiga hari telah berjalan cepat, wanita yang sejak kemarin tak sadarkan diri, kini perlahan-lahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Setelah benar-benar membuka matanya, dia melihat sekeliling yang asing baginya. Rumah Sakit, ya itulah yang ada dibenaknya. Sekitar tiga hari yang lalu dia baru saja melakukan transplantasi hati. Tapi dia belum menyadari itu, lebih tepatnya tak menyadarinya. Apa, dan kenapa dia bisa ada di Rumah Sakit pun dia tidak tahu. Temari perlahan menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti mencari sesuatu. Sepasang matanya pun mendapat sosok kekasihnya yang terbaring pula diranjang menggunakan infus.

"Shikamaru?" ucap Temari heran.

"Oi, sudah sadar?" Shikamaru memberikan senyuman khasnya, "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah baikan?" lanjutnya.

"Y-ya, rasanya aku sedikit lebih baik. Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau dan aku bisa di Rumah Sakit ini?" tanya Temari bingung.

Shikamaru memandang langit-langit kamar, "Yaah, kalau kuceritakan dari awal itu sangat merepotkan. Yang jelas, kau sebelumnya dinyatakan dokter telah mengidap penyakit kanker hati." sepasang mata Temari terbelalak, "Tapi, masa-masa itu sudah terlewatkan. Karena aku sudah mendonorkan hatiku padamu. Kemarin dokter baru saja melakukan transplantasi hati." lanjut Shikamaru.

Tak lama, perasaan Temari merasa lega. Dia memberikan senyuman simpul untuk sang kekasih, "Jadi yang ada ditubuhku ini adalah..." Shikamaru menoleh kembali ke arah Temari, "Terima kasih, Shikamaru. Terima kasih banyak kau telah menyelamatkanku." Temari berbicara sembari meneteskan air mata yang kini turun membasahi kedua pipinya yang mulus.

"Oi, Temari. Sudah, jangan menangis begitu. Kau jelek sekali kalau menangis, tahu tidak?" ucap Shikamaru bercanda.

Temari mengerutkan dahinya dan mencubit lengan Shikamaru, "Dasar, Shikamaru! Tidak bisakah kau membuat suasana sedikit lebih romantis lagi? Aku ini terharu padamu tahu!"

Shikamaru mengerang kesakitan, "Iya, Temari. Aku hanya bercanda kok. Jangan mencubitku begitu dong! Lagipula aku sudah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya kan?"

Sang kekasih menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Jemari Shikamaru menyentuh sebelah tangan Temari yang tidak jauh dari ranjangnya, "Hatiku tak akan pernah diberikan oleh siapapun kecuali olehmu. Kau ingat kan?"

Temari mengangguk pelan.

"Maka dari itulah, aku rela mengorbankan diriku hanya untuk kesembuhanmu. Dan sekarang, hatiku benar-benar sudah kuberikan untuk kehidupanmu. Aku sangat menyayangimu, Temari." lanjutnya. Bibirnya kembali terukir senyuman khas miliknya, sedangkan Temari hanya terdiam sambil membalas senyuman kekasihnya. Wajah keduanya memerah bagai kepiting rebus. Bagi Shikamaru, dia beruntung bisa mendapatkan wanita yang mau menerima dia apa adanya. Bagi Temari, dia beruntung bisa mendapatkan laki-laki yang mau mengorbankan hatinya untuk dirinya. "Cepatlah sembuh, Temari." ucap Shikamaru.

.

Ini sudah bulan keempat sejak Shikamaru dan Temari keluar dari Rumah Sakit Konoha. Kondisi Temari berangsur semakin baik dan dia sudah cukup banyak melakukan berbagai kegiatan seperti sebelumnya. Shikamaru sendiri juga sama, dia sudah bisa melakukan kegiatan sesukanya. Hari itu, Gaara memanggil Shikamaru agar segera datang ke desa Suna. Tidak cuma itu, Gaara juga menyuruh Temari untuk menemuinya di ruang kerja Kazekage.

Tok-tok-tok!

Shikamaru menunggu didepan pintu, menunggu hingga sahutan dari dalam mempersilahkannya masuk. Dia pun masuk, dan disana sudah ada Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou yang cukup lama menunggu kedatangannya, "Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." katanya.

Gaara mengangguk kecil, "Tak masalah." Shikamaru kemudian mendekati mereka dan berdiri tepat didepan meja kerja Gaara yang melihatnya sambil menopang dagunya seperti biasa, "Ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan bersama, dan ini penting." lanjut Gaara.

"M-mengenai apa?" kedua alis Shikamaru naik turun, tanda keheranan dengan apa yang diucapkan Gaara barusan.

Gaara pun beranjak dari kursi kerjanya, "Mengenai hubunganmu dengan Temari." dia melangkah mendekati Shikamaru dan Temari yang berdiri terpaku menatapnya, "Sebelumnya, aku ingin berterima kasih kepadamu karena mau mendonorkan hatimu untuk kakakku." Shikamaru mengangguk cepat, tapi tak mengeluarkan suara apapun dari mulutnya.

"Saat melihat pengorbananmu waktu itu, jujur saja aku merasa sangat senang. Aku tak menyangka kau mau memberikan organ tubuhmu pada Temari." jelas Gaara. Sepasang matanya menatap tajam ke arah Shikamaru, dia mengayunkan lengan kirinya dan meletakkannya dibahu kanan Shikamaru, "Shikamaru, aku mengijinkan kau untuk menikah dengan Temari."

Kedua bola mata Shikamaru terbelalak lebar, mulutnya menganga dan tubuhnya terasa kaku, begitu juga dengan Temari, "Aku dan Kankurou sudah membicarakan hal ini baik-baik. Sejak aku melihat sikapmu saat Temari berada di Rumah Sakit, aku rasa kau adalah laki-laki yang pantas untuk mendampingi hidup kakakku. Maaf Shikamaru, selama ini aku telah salah menilaimu. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Temari selama ini adalah benar, sepertinya aku tak akan keberatan jika mempunyai kakak ipar sepertimu." jelas Gaara tersenyum.

"Aku juga. Maafkan aku, Shikamaru." timpal Kankurou yang datang menghampiri Shikamaru.

Shikamaru ikut tersenyum pada kepada Gaara dan Kankurou, "Terima kasih Gaara, Kankurou.. kalian mau mempercayaiku." Shikamaru kemudian memeluk Gaara, "Gaara, terima kasih.. kau juga sudah membiayai operasi Temari waktu itu. Ini juga berkat kau."

Gaara menggeleng tersenyum, "Tidak. Uang tak akan ada artinya jika kau tak merelakan hatimu untuk Temari. Aku hanya membantu sebisanya, Shikamaru nii-san."

Mendengar panggilan Gaara, Shikamaru sempat terkejut. Tapi kemudian dia tertawa kecil padanya, "Awalnya memang terasa aneh. Tapi tak masalah, aku akan terbiasa dengan panggilan itu."

Temari dan Kankurou hanya saling memandang satu sama lain melihat pemandangan Gaara dan Shikamaru.

.

"Temari-san, ayo kemarilah. Dia sudah menunggu diluar sana lho!" ucap Ino kegirangan menggandeng lengan Temari.

"I-iya, tunggu dulu." Temari hari ini berdandan sangat cantik. Kimono bewarna merah muda dengan corak bunga-bunga membuatnya semakin anggun, dan mungkin bisa memikat semua hati pria. Rambut pirangnya tak lagi diikat menjadi empat bagian, kini rambutnya sudah diubah drastis dan dihiasi sedikit hiasan yang cantik pula. Entah kenapa hari ini Temari terlihat begitu cantik dari biasanya.

Perlahan dia pun keluar dari pintu yang sisi kiri dan kanannya digantungkan kain-kain berwarna. "Semangat ya!" bisik Ino ke arah Temari dari jarak yang agak jauh. Langkah kakinya berjalan lambat menuju pemuda yang sedari tadi menunggunya diluar ruangan. Dia pun melangkah dan terus melangkah hingga dia bertatap empat mata dengan calon suaminya, "Shikamaru." panggilnya lembut. Shikamaru memandang calon istrinya takjub dan tersenyum simpul. Lelaki yang selalu merasa kerepotan ini sekarang terlihat begitu tampan dengan pakaian pernikahan yang dia kenakan.

"Kau cantik sekali." bisik Shikamaru tersenyum.

Temari merasakan ada kehangatan yang mengumpul diseluruh wajahnya, "T-terima kasih, Shikamaru. Kau juga... sangat tampan." ucapnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Tunggu apalagi? Ayo, kemarilah." Shikamaru menggandeng lengan Temari, "Kau lihat kan? Cara bagaimana aku memohon pada langit waktu itu kini telah terkabul, dan akhirnya kita bisa bersatu. Yaah, meskipun cara permohonannya mungkin terlihat begitu konyol dimatamu." lanjutnya. Temari hanya tersenyum mengangguk tak menimpali perkataan calon suaminya. Setelah mereka disahkan menjadi suami istri, Shikamaru dengan lembut langsung melumat bibir istrinya yang sejak dulu ingin diincarnya. Gaara dan Kankurou hanya saling tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang menyenangkan itu. Sekarang, tak akan ada lagi yang akan melarangnya untuk berhubungan dengan Temari. Tak akan ada lagi yang akan memisahkan mereka berdua. Sampai kapanpun mereka akan terus bersama. Selamanya.

**The End**

Sebelumnya makasih byk yg udh berkunjung ke fic gaje saya..

Bagi yang mau flame atau kritik silahkan, tapi harap **LOG IN **ya^^

buat **Sakura Ai-chan**, gimana cerita ShikaTema-nya? gaje ya? -.-

Oh iya, sedikit pemberitahuan aja nih..

Cerita ini kan mengenai transplantasi hati, jadi bagi penderita yang mengidap penyakit hati yang sudah memburuk seperti hepatitis B, C, dan sbagainya, maka jalan lainnya adalah harus menjalani transplantasi hati. Hmm itu sih yg saya baca aja yaa^^ kalo ada yg salah, mohon bimbingannya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih!


End file.
